Strange Love
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Sparx tells Nova that he loves her, but the team crashes to a planet. And they can't leave. But the ones who live there are monkeys too,And now that Nova and Sparx are together, a new monkey tries to get between them. As love rips apart, a new one blooms
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK!

No I will not be updating my other so called stories. I'm done with them. Now with this story it's all new…ish. Pretty please tell me if you like it. K?

The Confession

Sparx walked down the hall of the super robot talking to his self.

"_Come on Sparx, get a hold of yourself. Just some little words that will bring relief…or pain, in the face."_ Sparx pictured getting smacked in the face by Nova, "Oh, ow." Sparx rubbed his cheek.

"Crap." Sparx sighed. Sparx banged his head on the door. Sparx rested his head for a moment till the door opened.

"Crap I did something stupid again, right?" Sparx asked as he looked up to find his little red cheeks in field of white fur. Nova glared.

"Sparx. Get. Off. Now." Nova tried to keep calm.

"Crap I did do something stupid! I knew it!" Sparx said to his self as he got up.

"You are so vexing you know?" Nova said as she smoothed her fur down in place.

"No I don't know. Would you like to explain?" Sparx asked. Nova rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, what do you need? Super glue?"

"No"

"A video game of mine?"

"No"

"Play boy?"

"N-wait, what?" Sparx asked.

"Got ya." Nova smiled to herself. Sparx smirked.

"Nice, but I came here to tell you something." Sparx raised his hands in a surrender type thing.

"Ok, what you need to talk about?" Nova sighed.

"_Crap. I am so screwed." _Sparx thought. _"No, just say it and everything will come out nicely. Yes, that's perfect. Say it loud and proud like I practice last night. I love you. I love you, Nova. Nova…I love you. Now please just love me back."_

"Nova"

"Yes?" She turned and stared with her pretty pink eyes that made Sparx want to stroke her fur and just stare into them for hours. Maybe even swim in them and get lost; to never show up again.

"Um, yea, you see…I kind of, well…love…you." He whispered the last part. Nova looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sparx…" Nova whispered.

Well no more for this chapter. Tell me how it is, I'm kind of rusty.

R/R pretty please? -shad:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok last chapter was kind of skimpy on the details and stuff. Here is the next one hop you all enjoy it as much as I wrote it (ya, no).**

Crash of Mistakes

Nova stared at the very confused monkey. She felt like her heart would jump right out of her chest. She felt the butterflies in her stomach; her mind would race around in her brain. Asking questions, looking for answers, but they all seem to be the same thing.

"_Why? Why would he love me? Or was this some joke? Maybe he was joking. But then why would he be so nerves? I mean he looks so cute. With his beautiful, midnight eyes. Like a whole new world. Just waiting for me to be a part of it. Waite, what am I saying? I love him. I always have and always will!" _Nova thought to herself.

Sparx backed up a little with fear and confusion in his eyes, but with love mixed in. Waiting for a slap, or Nova to scream at him. Then the weirdest thing happened. Nova ran up and hugged him. Sparx felt her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest. Sparx smiled and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"So I take it as you love me back thing?" Sparx asked with a smirk that wouldn't leave. Nova looked up with her pink bubble gum eyes and smiled that glowed with love and happiness. Sparx chuckled a little.

"I love you too Sparky." Nova sighed with happiness and relief. They snuggled for a moment, till it was ruined by the super robot tilting way off course. Nova and Sparx stumbled a little till they caught their self and took off to the main room.

"Ok, someone please explain that." Sparx said in his cocky voice.

"We seem to be in some kind of gravitation pull." Gibson explained as he showed it on the computer screen thing.

"Gibson, let us go to this planet. I sense some kind of power coming from there." Antauri said as he held his head.

"You ok Antauri?" Chiro asked as he put his hand on the monkeys shoulder.

"Yes, I believe so. Gibson, is there any life there on the planet? I seem to sense a life form. Maybe more." Antauri took his hand off his head.

"Is it Skeleton King?" Asked Otto with a worried expression.

"Where is that bag of bones any way? We have been out here looking for him for weeks. And still nothing." Asked a very vexed Sparx. Nova came up and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok. We'll find him soon." Nova said as they nuzzled each other.

Gibson nudged Antauri and looked at Nova and Sparx holding hands.

"I see. I was wondering if they would ever tell each other about their feelings." Antauri folded his arms and looked at the screen. "Do you have any idea what this place is?" Antauri asked as he looked at the screen.

"I can try to get information on the planet. But I looked all through the files and tried to get contact with them, but it's as if they have no technology at all." Gibson explained. "I checked the files, but there was nothing on the planet." Gibson said as he looked once more. The computer beeped and nothing appeared on the screen.

"Nothing on the planet or life forms there." Gibson confirmed with Antauri.

"Well aren't we in for a surprise." Sparx sighed and squeezed Novas hand.

The robot finally landed in a field. The door opened and the hyper force stepped in the field. Across from then was a lighted forest that looked harmless. A shadow ran through the trees and deep into the unknown forest.

"Monkey team, after that shadow, person!" Chiro pointed. Every one ran after the shadow that was jumping off trees.

"Don't lose it team!" Chiro yelled as he got slapped in the face with a branch. The shadow came to a stop at another field with little huts and a river next to it. The shadow turned around and what do you know? A pink monkey with light blue eyes that looked exactly like the hyper force, but had dark blue markings on her, with her feet and half of her tail wrapped up.

"Who are you? Speak now intruder." The monkey had a low voice.

"Wait. You're a guy?" Sparx asked with one of his eyebrows up.

"Yes, now state your names and why you come here." He growled. Every one stared at the pink monkey.

"Well to end the silent moment, I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. Just call me Gibson." Gibson said as he stepped forward. Chiro looked at Gibson and then the monkey who seemed to be impressed that someone spoke up to him.

"Well. What is your purpose of being here? Gibson was it? And by the way it's Save" Save asked.

"Yes, Save; we seem to have been pulled down here." Gibson went on.

"Well Gibson seems to be making new friends." Chiro said with a smile.

"Tell me about it! He's on a role!" Sparx joked. Nova rolled her eyes. Then all of sudden a bunch of monkeys came out of the huts. Looking at the team with interest in their eyes. There were all different colors, but they had dark blue markings and their feet/tails covered as well.

"Look at all the colorful monkeys' guys!" Otto gasped and started to count the colors.

"How strange." Nova whispered to herself.

"I would like to know why their tails and feet are covered." Antauri said to Chiro. Chiro nodded and said. "Well we're about to find out." Chiro pointed to where the crowd was moving out of the way. A white monkey with purple, red markings, with his feet and tail covered, and a wooded cane walked up. He stared at the team and tuned to the crowd.

"Well, well, they are no harm to us. They are not from this world. Let us live on with life, shall we?" He said in an old raspy voice. Then he started to laugh and turned around with a big smile and wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" Sparx jumped back. Nova punched his arm.

"What?"

"Be nice." She said.

"Come, come, and let us eat!" He clapped his hands. Everyone looked at each other and followed the monkey. The monkey walked through the town and at the end of it he pushed away some trees and bushes and started down a lit path.

"So, so, what with the silent's back there? You all are young and happy ones. Why not talk and crazy stuff like that?" The monkey said as he leaded them down the path.

"My name is Chiro-"Chiro started, but then got interrupted.

"I know, I know. I read your minds. They are Otto, SPRX-77, Nova, Mr. Hal Gibson, and Antauri." He explained.

"That's Sparx and Gibson." Sparx snorted.

"Well, well, my name is Maze. Or you can call me daddy!" He laughed.

"Did he just say daddy?" Otto asked.

"I believe so Otto." Antauri confirmed.

"Maze, I was wondering why everyone has their feet and tails covered." Antauri asked.

"Well, well, long ago our people thought it meant you were naked, because other tribes and clans thought we were beasts and not one bit modest about our bodies. So our feet and tails were always out there, you know? So we covered up. But I see to you guys naked is the thing. But no one will walk around my town naked, so when we're done eating you will be dressed as everyone here." Maze said.

"Well, well, here we are!" Maze said as he pushed away some branches and the bright sun blinded them for a secant. The monkey team and Chiro stared at the town that was made out of bricks and stone. There were tons of houses and stores with monkeys of all shapes and sizes with unique colors. But the most impressive thing was the pales. That thing had to be at least eight floors high and it had balconies to room and three towers, one on each side and one big one in the middle. The stones were a pretty light blue and pink that shined in the sun.

"It's beautiful, no? Water stones do bring out the best on everything. They are the power of our world. If one of them ended up in the wrong hands of someone evil, then it would be a disaster for this world." Maze sighed.

"Now it's time for some food! I'm starving! Well, well, get a move on!" Maze pushed.

"Water stones? May I study one?" Gibson asked.

"We already have tried that. Too many people die from it. We just leave them be. They have more power and temperament then you would expect." Maze explained and walked into the pales. The inside shined and the floors were slick. Otto ran and slid on the floor, but ended up on his butt.

"I remember doing that for hours when I was young! But I would probably break my back. Now my twin daughters do that." Maze laughed.

"Well, well, here we are." Maze said as he opened a door and a big table with food on it was in there. The hyper force ran in and sat down on stone chairs that were made out of a pink stones and the table was made out of blue ones that sparkled. They sat down on the cold, but comfortable seats to eat. Maze laughed and sat down. There were windows all around the room letting in sun.

"Help your self's to anything you want on this table. After lunch I want my servants to show you the pales and hen to your rooms." Maze said he grabbed an orange berry.

"Well we should be getting back into space soon, we have a mission." Antauri said as he bit into some kind of black fruit that was sweet and bitter.

"You can't leave. The planet and water stones won't let you. Its pull happens once every year. We celebrate that week with a festival for the thanks of the water stones. The festival is coming up in a few days! There are games, music, dancing, food, and a lot of other stuff!" Maze explained.

"We're back!" Came a girl's voice. Two girls came in skipping. They were both white with pink markings and they looked around Otto's age, with their feet and tail covered. One had blue eyes and the other teal.

"Girls say hi to our guests!" Maze said.

"Hi" They both said at the same time.

"Well, well, the one with blue eyes is Past and the one with teal is Oomie." Maze explained.

Sparx looked at Past. Past winked at him and blows a kiss. His heart skipped a beat and he thought it would stop. Those eyes were meant to be his, and he would get them all to his self.

"_I think I'm in love." _Sparx sighed and then got lost in her eyes. Nova looked at him then the girl.

"_No! What is his problem? We just said we were in love and now he's fallen hard for some girl he doesn't even know! Stupid slut!" _Nova got mad and got up from the table and left out a door. Everyone looked at the door she left out of.

"What was that all about?" Chiro asked.

**Sorry, not good at love stuff. Made it a lot longer this time. Please tell me how I'm doing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, the third is up! I took the tail/feet thing from Two Kinds. Thanks Tom! Warning/BLOOD and some Bad words in this chapter! Have fun!**

Take a Look Inside

Nova ran into the town they were just in. She wanted to be alone for awhile. She ran across the stoned ground that shimmered with each step. Nova ran through crowds of colorful monkeys that gasped at her appearance.

Nova ran till she found a gate that was locked, but was easily jumped. She landed on the balls of her feet and ran till she found herself in a garden. It was big with unknown flowers that smelled of sweetness that made her dizzy and light headed. She found a water fountain that shimmered with the stones of the pales. She sat on a stone bench that had a light pink silk scarf on top of it.

Nova started to cry as she thought of Sparx and that Past girl. It wanted her to go back and beat some brains into Sparx. But she didn't want to be so mean like that.

"What should I do?" Nova put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"It's ok." Said a soft girl's voice. Nova shot open her eyes. She looked over on the bench. And there sat a little purple monkey with green eyes and a little pink heart on her left cheek. She had a pink bag with her.

"Who are you?" Nova asked as she cleared her tears.

"I'm gloom. And you?" Gloom asked as she tilted her head.

"Nova" Nova smiled at Gloom cute expression. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died a long time ago." Gloom said in a sad way.

"I'm sorry. I never knew my parents. So that's one thing we have in common." Nova smiled at Gloom.

"Why were you crying?" Gloom asked in worry.

"My boy friend was falling for another girl when we just got together." Nova snorted.

"Oh, so he's a pervert?" Asked Gloom.

"Well kind of. I guess." Nova laughed at the question. Gloom smiled and yawned.

"Sorry if I'm tiered, I was up all night in the woods." Gloom lay on Nova's lap.

"Gloom, what were you doing in the woods at night?" Nova asked.

"I don't live anywhere. So I sleep in the woods, but there are scary noises at night, so I was up all night. I thought it was a vart." Gloom whispered the last part and closed her eyes.

"What is a vart?" Nova wondered.

"It's a gigantic cat with bunny ears that have sharp claws and teeth." Gloom explained and fell asleep.

"Weird. A vart." Nova shivered and looked around. Everyone had their feet and tail covered, but not Gloom, or her. She could get into some trouble for that. She grabbed the pink bag and looked thought it to find some white wraps. She wrapped them around Glooms feet and the base of her tail. Nova found some for her and a bread stick with some kind of blue vegetable. Nova put on the wraps and swung the bag over her shoulder, then grabbed Gloom. Nova walked back into the pales with Gloom still asleep in her arms. Nova looked in the dining room. Nothing on the table and no one in there.

"Where is everyone?" Nova asked herself. The kitchen door opened and a black monkey with green eyes and dark blue markings on him and wearing a pink, lacy apron came out.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, um, where is Maze?" Nova asked as she glances at his pink apron.

"He left with some guests and his daughters. And about the pink apron, Maze said it will help me get in touch with my fun side." Said the apron monkey.

"Well I'm one of the guests here. Can you take me to him?" Nova asked as she walked closer to him.

"Why yes I can." He took the apron off and led her up stairs and into a hallway.

"The name is Hoff and you?" Hoff asked.

"Nova" She said as she felt Gloom move awake.

"Where are we?" Gloom asked as she opened her eyes.

"In the pales." Nova said as she watched Hoff slid on the floor. Gloom saw Hoff and jumped down on the floor.

"That looks fun! Can I try it?" Gloom asked.

"Sure." Nova said. Gloom ran and slid on her belly. Gloom laughed all the down to where Hoff was. Gloom crashed into Hoff and he fell on his butt and started to curse. Nova and Gloom laughed as he tried to get back up, but failed. Nova and Gloom laughed even harder.

"Holy crap, that was funny!" Gloom cried. Nova nodded in agreement because she was laughing so hard. "My side hurts!" Nova laughed.

"So not funny guys!" Hoff snorted as he turned the corner and ran into a dark blue monkey with red eyes and a scare over his right eye.

"Creed." Hoff sneered.

"Hoff, so nice to see you." Creed sneered back. Nova and Gloom walked over next to Hoff and looked at Creed who was way taller than her.

"Well someone got busy." Creed stared at Gloom and Nova.

"Excuse me?" Nova asked in an angry tone.

"Temperamental now aren't we?" Creed smiled at her.

"Leave them alone, Creed." Hoff demanded. Hoff got between them and glared at Creed. Creed smiled and pushed Hoff. Hoff punched Creed in the nose and blood came out. Creed's blood was all over Hoff's hand. Creed ripped off a patch of Hoff's fur on his face.

"You dick." Hoff huffed and tackled him to the ground. Creed pinned him and stared to beat him over and over. Nova put Gloom down and punched Creed across the face.

"You bitch. No girl punches me and gets away with it!" Creed was ready to pounce when he froze in mid air. Maze had a hand up and was shaking his hand. The team was right behind him.

"Creed, how could you? We were childhood friends. And what has become of you now?" Maze looked disappointed in him. "Leave to your station and don't bug our guests." Maze warned and let him go. Creed fell to the ground.

"I'll be back and you know it Maze. That's a warning." Creed ran off and Gloom ran to Nova. Gloom ran up Nova and sat on her shoulder.

"Scary." Gloom said. Maze walked over to Hoff and placed his hand on his chest.

"Rest your body Hoff." Maze healed Hoff's wounds and Hoff got up slowly.

"Thank you Maze." Hoff got up and went over to Nova.

"And thank you for trying to save me." Hoff hugged Nova and Maze smiled.

"Hay, wait a minute! Who said you can hug my girl?" Sparx asked in an angry way.

"I did." Nova said. Sparx huffed and when Nova and Hoff were done Sparx came over.

"Nova you ok? You scared me." Sparx hugged her and Nova kissed him on the cheek. Sparx's face turned bright red. Nova giggled and hugged him even tighter.

"I love you." Sparx whispered in her ear.

"Love you too Sparky." Nova nuzzled. Gloom looked at Sparx.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Sparx." He looked at her.

"Is she staying with us?" Sparx looked at Nova in confusion.

"Yes, because she has nowhere to stay, so I said she can stay with me for awhile, why?" Nova asked.

"Then we have a problem." Sparx looked at her. Nova just looked at him.

So sorry 4 the delay. Lots of stuff going on. I will try to put one up next week. Please R/R! Tell me if I did something wrong, you guys are great! Thanx!


End file.
